Tamers 02: The Irish Card Slashers
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Join the Tamers of Ireland on their quest to save the digital and human worlds. Aoife O'Connell faces trouble with someone at school while Aaron Kennedy will have to deal with losing a precious title to him. Harry O'Connor, Lydia O'Dwyer, John Healy and Arlene McCarthy have bigger roles than anyone could have imagined and...as for the rest, you'll have to read to see! Takeri T JIC


**I don't own anything except my OCs. I wasn't bothered to do an author's note this time.**

* * *

A small creature the size – and shape – of a fluffy white teddy bear shrieked as she was thrown out of a glowing sphere of light, her golden wings flapping madly as she struggled to stay in the air while a helicopter knocked her away.

"Hey!" she shrieked in outrage as she regained her balance, her blue eyes filled with confusion, pouting when the helicopter didn't respond.

Glancing down at the town beneath her – which was filled with stalls and traffic due to the fact that it was market day – the creature bit her lip, _I hope the digimon here aren't as mean as they were back there..._

* * *

"You're so dead," a redheaded girl laughed as she slammed a card down on top of another. "Puttimon digivolves to Anubismon and makes you as historic as the temple it guards!"

"Aw, come on!" a blonde boy the same age as the girl who had played the Anubismon card groaned, raking his hands through his hair. "How did I lose to a girl?!"

"Simple; I'm a genius when it comes to digimon," the redhead smirked as she slid her card through a small, yellow machine, her blue goggles catching a small glint of sunlight that leaked into the willow dome behind the school.

"In your dreams, Wolfy," the boy snorted, his arms crossed as the girl blinked her emerald eyes, slightly surprised by her own score of 113.2812.

Running out of the willow dome, the blonde glanced nervously towards the school before turning back to his friend, "Aoife, will you come on? If we're late, Ms. Healy's gonna make us go into the other class again."

Glancing out of the dome, Aoife O'Connell – the redhead – nodded, scooping up the last of her cards to put in the box she kept them in, knowing how her friend hated the teacher of the 'other class', who used to hit him when she taught him, "Just a moment; don't leave without me again!"

Aoife wore a pair of navy goggles on her forehead to keep the strands of hair that fell out of her usual ponytail and blue bandana out of her face, a hoodie that matched her bandana over a cream top with the print of a midnight blue wolf, dark blue skinny jeans, a blue wristband reading 'I Love Tea' and a pair of blue and white sneakers.

Groaning as it tipped into the small hole she generally hid it in, spilling cards everywhere, Aoife blinked, seeing a metallic, blue card at the top of the pile of fallen cards, "I don't remember this card..."

Grabbing her 'Card Fighter EX' machine, Aoife slashed the card through the slot, yelping as it let out a large shock, causing her to drop it. Eyes wide, Aoife glanced back at the machine as it began to smoke, "Don't tell me I broke it..." As numbers danced across the screen, Aoife glanced at her phone, gulping before hastily shoving her cards into their box along with the card reader and placing them in the small crevice, "That's just great; my card reader goes nuts and I'm late... again..."

Grabbing her navy schoolbag, Aoife's eyes narrowed when she realised that her friend had already left, "Thanks _so _much for waiting, Josh!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Aoife growled as the bell rang shrilly, clutching her bag tightly. If she could just get into the class before Ms. Healy saw her-

"Ms. O'Connell?" Gulping, Aoife skidded to a halt to see her teacher narrowing her cold, grey eyes at her, arms crossed, one long, bony finger tapping her arm lightly.

"G-good morning, Ms. Healy..."

* * *

Sighing, Aoife glared at the small desk that she could barely sit at while the small, five year old beside her stared up at her.

"I heard that," Mrs. Galvin – the teacher of the 'other class' – snapped, glaring at Aoife. "You know the rules, Ms. O'Connell. If you're late, you come to this class."

"I didn't say anything," Aoife responded quickly, pulling out a notebook, a pencil and some markers from her pocket so that the 'Demon from Hell' as most students from class called her would think she was working.

Tapping her chin with the pencil lightly, Aoife grinned, beginning to draw a long, fox-like creature, "That works... gold is strong and white is fast... and I can give her cool markings... and I'll make her really strong; no one will expect it from a Rookie!"

"Are you creating a Halloween costume?" a voice questioned as Aoife rolled her eyes, not looking up.

"No; it's a digimon," turning back to her work, Aoife sighed. "Don't you know anything?"

"I know enough to get a Masters in college!" came the sharp reply as Aoife winced and looked up to see Mrs. Galvin glaring at her. "And to realise that you're obviously not very sorry about being late, despite your apology, are you?"

Eyes widening, Aoife shot up from her seat, "I am... I mean, no...I mean...yes!...No! Uh... I'm really sorry!"

Around her, the class laughed as Mrs. Galvin pursed her lips.

* * *

Aoife sighed as the bell rang, chin resting on her hand as she leaned on her desk in her usual classroom. Because she had been drawing when she was supposed to have been working, she had to stay in for lunch and not do anything, not even the work that she had been supposed to do.

She didn't know how the minds of teachers worked, but she knew that they couldn't be very logical.

Taking out her notebook, Aoife stared at the white fox with the snake-like body, red earring, golden choker and purple markings, _What should I call it? Kitsunemon? No, to simple and dumb. Refurmon? Not in this lifetime..._

"What about Kudamon?" she murmured to herself, nodding as she scribbled it down above the picture she had already drawn of the digimon she had created before beginning to add it excess information such as height, attacks, etc. "That fits!"

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her and – jumping up – Aoife blushed, "I was just putting it in my bag, Ms!"

Hearing a chuckle, Aoife glanced sideways to see – rather than Ms. Healy – a mousey-haired boy with pale skin dotted with freckles and acidic eyes – which were dancing with amusement.

"Sorry, I'm having a bad day," Aoife sighed as the boy nodded and walked towards one of the desks in front of her, rummaging around in the bag beside it for a moment before grinning and pulling out a small book with a guitar on the cover.

"Finally! I've been looking for this for ages!" grinning, the boy glanced at Aoife before walking outside again. "Didn't Mrs. Galvin want you to write an apology letter? I'd do it if I were you; you only have a couple of more minutes."

Blushing slightly, Aoife nodded and sat down as the door closed behind the boy, smiling slightly as she put her notebook in her bag and wrote a hurried apology letter.

* * *

"I'm picking up an abnormal germination energy pattern," a female wearing sunglasses spoke from her position at a large computer.

"Is it a wild one?" a figure coated in shadows queried, the question followed by the sounds of tapping.

"I can't tell yet, but the levels are increasing at an exponential rate!" she announced. "I've never seen anything like it!"

* * *

Aoife groaned as she held up an arm to shield her eyes from the debris flying around the park behind the school due to the storm, "Great. At least nothing else can go wrong." Sprinting towards the willow dome, she groaned, her hair going static the closer that she got, "I hope my card reader hasn't broken..."

Reaching down to pull her box out of the crevice, Aoife gulped, seeing it glowing an electric blue colour and emitting sparks.

Carefully pulling it up and opening the box, Aoife's eyes widened to see that her card reader was the cause of the electrical surge and that it was changing to a thick, navy-and-white, watch-like device with a camera strap at the top, two small navy buttons at the bottom on either side of a large, round, white one and a card slot at the side.

"I've got to be dreaming," she murmured softly as she reached out her hand for the device. Grabbing the device, she grinned widely, "No; this is real!"

Examining the device, her grin faded, "But it can't be. I have to be going nuts. I'm sitting in a willow dome with a digivice." Pressing the navy button on the right, Aoife sighed in disappointment, "Just my luck; it's empty."

* * *

The winged creature sighed dejectedly from her position on top of a church steeple looking down at the town she had landed in, "If it's so big, why is there no one to play with?"

* * *

Aoife gasped for air as she sprinted home, smiling as a stout woman with greasy blonde hair walked out of the bookshop cafe that her parents owned, "Hi, Mrs. Hawker!"

"Aoife, slow down!" Janet Hawker scolded as the redhead sprinted into the alley behind the cafe/bookshop and threw open a door before walking inside.

"Hey dad!" Aoife called as she ran passed her father – a tall, red-skinned man with messy, black hair and glasses – skidding to a halt at the stairs that led from the bookshop/cafe to the apartment that she and her parents lived in.

"What did you learn at-?"

Before Kevin O'Connell could finish his sentence, Aoife cut him off, "Just the usual; a cat is bigger than an egg, a... uh, evil moneylenders are generally Jewish (A/N: I want everyone to know that I'm NOT trying to be racist here. I just wanted to make Aoife a bit of an idiot, and I was reading the Merchant of Venice recently, so yeah. NOT BEING RACIST!), but I've got a lot of homework, so call me when dinner's ready!"

As Aoife ran up the stairs, her mother – a broadly built woman with shoulder length, wavy brown hair – narrowed her eyes slightly, "Thanks a lot for helping out, Aoife!"

Glancing at his wife – Helen O'Connell – Kevin frowned in confusion, "What do you think is up with her?"

"Probably nothing," Helen sighed as she walked back towards the counter. "She's just becoming a teenager."

* * *

"Where's that blue card?" Aoife growled quietly as she turned her box onto its side, spilling all her cards and her digivice onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom before rooting through them. Sighing, she leaned back after a minute of searching, "It's gone... It's just a game." Glancing at her digivice – which was still flashing the empty sign – she bit her lip, "But games shouldn't change shape on their own..."

"Wait..." remembering how she had slashed the blue card through her card reader, Aoife grinned and picked up her digivice. "It was the blue card! _That_ made the card reader change!"

Standing up, Aoife glanced at the storm outside, her grin broadening with every word, "It wasn't from this world, and it managed to change my card reader into a digivice. So, if that's true, then I'm..." picking up her notebook with the drawing of Kudamon, Aoife prepared to slash it through the card slot, "a DigiDestined!"

However, as she tried to force the notebook through the slot, she sighed as it stuck, "Great."

"Aoife; dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Aoife yelled in reply as she set her digivice on her desk.

"Before it gets cold please!"

"I can't get from my room to the kitchen in ten seconds, mom!"

As she was about to walk out of her room, her digivice began glowing and pulled every page with any information about Kudamon away from the notebook and through its slot, discarding the last page as Aoife turned around.

Walking cautiously back towards her digivice, Aoife smiled softly, seeing a white object with a gold ring around it appear on the screen, "A digi-egg..."

"Aoife!" Helen called again, but this time Aoife ignored her mother.

"An actual digi-egg!"

* * *

That night, Aoife slept with her digivice in hand after having placed her notes on Kudamon in a hollow book, "Kudamon... digi armour ener-gise... Kudamon..."

* * *

In Aoife's dream, she yelped quietly as she found herself paralysed above the road outside her house as a bright flash of light blinded her from the middle of the road, the first thing she saw being two figures standing right in the middle of the flash.

The first figure was a boy with curly, black hair and a pale face, whose glasses concealed his eyes.

He wore a grey jumper with blue and yellow patterns over a plain white t-shirt with dark jeans and black shoes.

The second Aoife had to stare at for a moment to realise that it was a boy due to the fact that he had a ponytail of brown, curly hair. His brown eyes were large and his olive-skin hands were clenched around something.

He wore a blue, grey and red checked, long-sleeved shirt – open – over a white t-shirt with a headphone print on them with jeans like the first boy's and grey trainers.

Pulling off his glasses to reveal green eyes, the first boy met the gaze of a tall, silver beetle in front of him, "Bearmon, you can fight Searchmon."

As the black bear digimon wearing a cap reading 'BEARS' and red grips appeared behind him, the first boy walked out of the way of the two digimon while his companion narrowed his eyes slightly before looking up at the second digimon – an oversized green lizard, "Elecmon, you're against Chamelemon. Don't get hurt, okay?"

He hesitantly moved out of the way as his red-and-purple lion-like digimon appeared behind him and nodded.

Immediately, Bearmon found himself pinned by Searchmon while Elecmon darted out of the way of Chamelemon.

Turning back to the fight, the first boy smirked and pulled out a card, "Bearmon Digi-Modify...speed activate!"

Aoife's eyes widened as the boy slashed his card through a grey-and-white digivice just like hers, "Digimon... Tamers..."

Immediately, Bearmon shot out from under the Searchmon and leapt into the air, his gaze travelling to the digivice in Aoife's hand momentarily before he glared at the Searchmon again, "Karate Fist!"

The bear hit the beetle with such force that it created a large cloud of smoke, concealing the latter from view for a brief moment as the Elecmon began sparking.

Pulling out a card and a brown-and-white digivice, the second boy smirked slightly, "Elecmon Digi-Modify...strength activate!"

Immediately, Elecmon charged at the Chamelemon, his tail sparking, "Body Attack!"

A cloud of dust similar to the one surrounding the roaring Searchmon surrounded Chamelemon as he burst into data along with the Searchmon.

* * *

Aoife jolted awake, her digivice still in hand, gasping for breath, "Just... a dream..." climbing out of her bed, Aoife walked towards the window of her bedroom and stared down at the street below before looking towards the two towers near the entrance to Kenmare, "There's something weird about them..."

"So you finally got up!"

Aoife glanced down to see her father unloading a new load of books for the shop, "Morning dad."

"So what's going on?" Kevin queried as his daughter hid her digivice behind her back. "A secret?"

"No, it's nothing," Aoife sighed slightly before glancing at her father again. "When you were my age, did they have digimon?"

"I'm sorry to say they didn't," Kevin smiled cheerfully.

"What would you think if it wasn't just a TV show or a game?"

"It'd be pretty cool I guess... but that would never happen," Kevin frowned in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Aoife quickly responded, walking away from her window. "Thanks!"

Glancing at the screen of her digivice, Aoife grinned, seeing the egg still on screen, "They _are _real."

* * *

The white digimon frowned in confusion from her place underneath a stall as she watched the road, "Why do those weird Trailmon keep spitting out those creatures? They're either good fighters or this is a really bad case of indigestion."

* * *

"I swear, it's true!" Aoife growled from her place on the grass in the willow dome as Josh and a sandy-blonde haired boy with brown eyes smirked in disbelief. "Digimon are real and I saw them fighting right in front of me! _Real _digimon! It was epic; it was a-"

"And then you opened your eyes and you found out that you were dreaming," Josh clapped his hand over Aoife's mouth as the second boy – Luke Quinn – smirked in amusement.

"So two- wait, four digimon were fighting on your bed?"

Yanking Josh's hand away from her mouth, Aoife growled, eyes narrowed angrily, "This wasn't a dream! I'm not making it up! My hands were numb from the cold when I woke up, and I had the electric blanket on all night!"

"Some dream," Josh rolled his eyes before grabbing his card box and walking away. "Next time, define the 'emergency', okay?"

"Or look it up in the dictionary," Luke followed Josh away as Aoife glared at them before leaning against the main branch of the willow dome.

"I know it was real...and those guys... who were they?" pulling the lid off her card box, Aoife bit her lip. "Their digivices were the same as mine." Eyes widening, Aoife glanced at the screen, groaning when she realised that her digi-egg had cracked.

"I missed my digi-egg hatching... how am I able to keep track of Storm when I can't keep track of a virtual digimon?" Frowning, she pressed a side button. "I just need to find her."

Eyes widening as a circular object with a triangle pointing out of the entrance to the willow dome, Aoife gasped slightly, "A compass? Why'd it stop?"

* * *

"High level wild type," a female announce. "Bio emergence is now eminent."

"Primary tracer activating," another stated. "Shall I stop her?"

"Not just yet," a shadowy figure replied slowly. "I'm curious to see what this one does."

"Affirmative. Locking now."

* * *

Looping a spare lace through the camera strap on top of the digivice, Aoife tied it around her neck and placed her card box in her bag before running out of the willow dome and to the left, "I'll show them digimon are real... I'll prove it!"

* * *

"Floramon digivolve to-" a young girl with lower-back-length mousey hair and cobalt eyes glanced outside her window as a pillar of light turreted into the sky.

She wore a pink body warmer over a white long-sleeved top with grey tracksuit trousers and sparkly pink trainers.

Dropping the flower humanoid in her arms, the brunette walked towards the window, "Wow... Erica, what is it?"

"I told you not to call me Erica, Niamh," a raven-haired girl snapped, her shoulder-blade length hair pulled into a low ponytail, her skin pale and cobalt eyes narrowed slightly as she looked away from the computer to the window, her eyes locking on the flower humanoid for a brief moment before she saw the tower of light. "What the-?"

* * *

A boy with curly, black hair tapped his foot against the pavement, earphones in his ears before he glanced up in confusion, his companion – a boy with a curly brown ponytail of hair, olive-tan skin and deep brown eyes – nudged him.

"Something's coming, Aaron," the second boy murmured as the boy with black hair – Aaron Kennedy – nodded in agreement as the duo began walking towards the pillar of light that was ignored by most people.

"I know, Harry."

* * *

Aoife's eyes widened as she saw the pillar of light before she began sprinting towards it, running down narrow, dark alleys and jumping off ledges in an attempt to shorten her journey.

Glancing at her digivice, she smirked, "Almost there." It was then that she realised she had to crawl through a sewage pipe to get there, "Just my luck..."

"For such a small town, Killarney has a lot of gross places," she muttered, yelping as her hand brushed off a rat, causing her to hit her head.

A few minutes later saw the redhead standing in front of a large pit surrounded by walls of steel. Looking down, Aoife grabbed her digivice and – seeing that all four arrows were pointing at where she was – assumed that the glowing shape in the centre of the pit was Kudamon.

"This is it," she murmured excitedly, her grip on the navy-and-white device tightening. "I found her!"

* * *

"She's going to breach!" the first female exclaimed. "I can't stop him!"

"Where?"

"Location; west Killarney."

* * *

Aoife sprinted down the steps to the glowing figure, yelping and clutching the bars as an explosion threatened to throw her against the wall.

As the after-effect of the explosion died down, the goggle-head grinned, "Epic entrance, but I can't see through the smoke."

Squinting her eyes, Aoife's grin grew in size, "It looks like her, but is it?"

As the smoke cleared, a white nose stuck itself into the air as golden eyes blinked open and the creature sniffed.

"It is!" Aoife laughed slightly. "She's perfect!"

The digimon batted her nose – obviously having smelt something bad – as Aoife began to push open the gate that blocked the stairs from the rest of the pit, "Whoa! She's actually real! I just created a real digimon!"

Moving forwards as her digimon smiled at a pair of rats, Aoife bit her lip awkwardly, "Uh, hi... My name's Aoife and I... think I created you." Getting no response, the redhead took another step forwards, "Kudamon?"

Suddenly, the fox threw back her head as the patterns on her back glowed before shooting a beam of light at the rats, instantly annihilating them and creating a large hole in the wall.

"Guess you don't like rats," Aoife chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm with you on that."

As Kudamon turned towards her, Aoife gulped, falling backwards, "Just stay calm, O'Connell; she's not gonna hurt you."

As Kudamon opened her mouth, Aoife pressed herself against the wall, "I could always run..." Gulping as Kudamon's eyes narrowed, Aoife tensed, "Or not. Please don't, Kudamon!"

* * *

Well this was hard to write. I'm not a huge fan of Tamers, but I wanted to do an all-Irish digimon thing. If you like this, check out;

Frontier 02: Legend of the Irish Warriors

And

Adventure 01.2: The Irish Chosen

Both set in Ireland with my friends as characters. Please review, but any flames will be used to burn the characters at the stake!


End file.
